Hoodies and Forever
by marvelchick1992
Summary: Natasha and Erin like each other. Erin has had no experience with women. Natasha is known for stealing everyone's hoodies and steals Erin's to have her scent on her. Girls' night happens and intimacy occurs between the two women.


On a typical Saturday night, I found myself doing laundry; a movie on Netflix usually followed the night's activities. That or sometimes I'd just want to curl up with a good book and read into the early morning despite training beginning at six in the morning per Captain Rogers' orders.

I didn't mind seeing as I got to see the world's favorite redhead; Natasha Romanoff. My current crush at the precise moment. I loved the way her emerald eyes shone in the fluorescence of the room, relished in the way she moved when she fought; her partners varied from Steve to Bucky and of course her best friend Clint Barton. I was never lucky enough to train alongside her.

Fight with her, sure, but I still longed to spar with her. I longed to do "other" activities with her, but my experience with women was limited. Non-existent, actually. I hadn't even been on a date with one let alone indulged in PDA or sex with one. I hadn't expected to fall for Natasha, but surprise, surprise, I did.

I enjoyed her personality; tough, yet there was a softness, a vulnerability. She could be very nurturing if she wanted to be. Comforting, even. I say tough because she's strong enough to not let enemies harm her or her "family". She cared for those she had gotten to know throughout the years. To the world, she is Black Widow, a lethal assassin show saved the world from time to time. To the team of Avengers, she is simply Natasha, or Nat as we sometimes called her. She is the woman we all grew to love, me most of all. Not that she knew because I was too damn afraid of telling her.

I was afraid she'd reject me if she wasn't interested. My fear was also that she wasn't even into women, which could potentially kill me. I kept quiet because I didn't know how she would view me if I confessed. While waiting for the laundry to get done, I sat in the living room, watching YouTube to keep myself entertained instead of cracking open a book I'd finish in one sitting and to not get frustrated having to put it down in between loads.

The others were out on the town, drinking or hanging out with each other. I got invited, of course, turning it down and sticking to my routine, especially since the clothes were piled into a mountain to my waist. That was three hours ago, and they still hadn't returned, having too much fun without me. Now I was having regrets about turning the invitation down.

"Stupid laundry, stupid me sticking to a routine," I mumbled to myself, clicking on yet another Book Tube video. I'd gotten into several creators who discussed books, seeking out recommendations since I through a lot of books myself.

"What did our clothes ever do to you?" a voice asked, making me jump as people walked through the front door. I turned to find Steve, Tony, Bucky, Clint, Thor and Natasha entering the compound.

_Of course, they'd return while I complain over the chores_, I thought.

"I mean, did they attack you while we were gone? It looked like they could with that huge mountain earlier," Tony said, the source of who had spoken.

"Yes, Stark. They attacked me and it appeared I was no match for them. Would _you_ like to take a stab at them?" I said, sarcasm dripping in my tone.

"Sheesh, you'd think someone who liked sticking to a routine would be nicer. Guess not," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Maybe if people actually started doing their own laundry, I wouldn't have to spend all day doing it," I said, a little bitter with his comment.

"But you do such a great job with it, Erin. I'd hate to stop you now,"

"Okay, that's it. I'll throw you in one of those baskets with the mountain of clothes. Let's see _how_ you like it," I snapped, launching myself at Tony.

"Hey, easy now Erin. No need to take out your frustration out on him. He's only messing around with you. He wanted to see how you would react," Steve said, grabbing me around the waist and pulling me away from Tony, who had stumbled back a few paces.

"Sorry. It's been a long day," I grumbled, relaxing in Steve's arms.

"How about we have a girls' night tomorrow. It'll be just the two of us. Does that sound okay to you? You can come over. We can have pizza and brownies. Maybe a little wine," Natasha said, the rasp capturing my attention. Though most everyone had rooms at the compound, there were some that elected not to stay there often; Natasha, being one of them, living in an apartment near the compound.

"Sounds like fun," I answered, giving her a small smile. While Natasha and I hung out, we mainly invited Wanda and Carol along for some fun too. It had been quite some time since we had spent time alone and I was excited to have her attention solely to myself.

"Perfect. I expect you over around 8. I'll get the pizza if you bring the brownies and wine,"

"Deal. Is that my hoodie?" I said. I'd been too distracted by Tony's comments I hadn't noticed Nat's outfit; a black tank top and brown leather pants with beige booties. Over the tank, I recognized a hoodie I frequently wore on her petite figure. It was a zip up black hoodie that was super soft and super warm. It wasn't rare to see her in someone else's hoodie. She was known to take everyone's hoodie around the compound, not bothering to ask or too lazy to grab one of hers. I hadn't expected her to pick one of mine to wear.

A red hue spread over her cheeks at my question.

"Yes, sorry. I realized I had forgotten a jacket and yours happened to be laying on the couch as I walked downstairs. I grabbed it without thinking. Here, you can have it back," she said, shrugging it off.

"Keep it. It looks better on you anyway," I told her, before it made itself past her elbows. She grinned, scooping it back on her shoulders, shifting her long, auburn hair to where it lay against the black plush material.

"Anyway…how many loads do you have left to do?" Tony asked, breaking the subtle tension in the room.

"Three. Are you offering to help?" I said.

"Sure. Go get some rest. You've earned it," he replied. I took up his advice and said my goodnights to the other before heading up to my room for some needed rest.

The next night at approximately 7 p.m. I admired myself in the full-length mirror next to my dresser. I had slipped on a burgundy sweater dress that was off shoulder. It was accompanied by midnight black legging and thigh high black boots with four-inch stiletto heels. I was going to wear a black leather jacket over the dress so I wouldn't freeze going outside, my dark, wavy tresses coming rest just past my breasts.

I did my makeup with a burgundy eyeshadow, winged black eyeliner that made my grey eyes stand out and a pink lip gloss, making my full lips be on display. I felt I was a sight to behold. I headed downstairs to grab the bottle of wine and homemade brownies, which tasted rich and usually had people going back for more.

As I rounded the corner to the elevator which would take me to the garage, a low whistle sounded out. Turning, I noticed Bucky staring at me, his blue eyes looking me up and down.

"Damn, doll. You look stunning. I'm not sure Natasha will be able to keep her panties on," he said, meeting my eyes.

"Who said anything about seducing Natasha? Maybe I'd like to seduce you," I stated, being flirty with him.

"I'm not sure it's me you want to flirt with. Everyone knows you like her. Everyone _but_ Natasha," he said, giving me a knowing look, which cause heat to flare against my skin.

"Everyone?" he nodded. "My outfit's not too much is it? I could change…"

"It's perfect. Erin, for what it's worth, I think she likes you too. Why do you think she stole your hoodie?" Bucky replied.

"She steals everyone's hoodies. I wouldn't blame her. They're super comfortable," I said, pressing the button to go down.

"Yours she took to have your scent on her. Good luck, Erin," he stated as the elevator doors opened. Stepping in, I waited for three floors to drop, soaking in his words. I grabbed the keys to my trusty Honda and walked to where it was parked, climbing in and driving over to Natasha's apartment.

"You're telling me you haven't walked in on any of the guys naked? _Never?_" Nat asked, incredulity in her voice.

"No, never. I've been lucky in that department so far,"

"But you _live_ there. I would have thought you might have seen _one _of them naked,"

"Nope. It's almost like they're actively trying not to have that happen. The only thing I've witnessed is Thor without a shirt on, as well as Steve and Bucky. I don't think Thor likes shirts. He probably wears them only when he has to," I said, grabbing another brownie.

"Do you have a crush on any of them?" she asked me.

"No, though of all of them, I'd probably go for Bucky," I said.

"Ah. You've got a thing for metal arms, I see," she teased.

"No, he's really sweet and he likes dancing, so that's a plus," I replied, earning a laugh from her.

"So, you like someone who can dance. I never would've guessed it,"

"I wonder if I'm an old soul in a young person's body with all I like or do. Turns out I'm a sucker for slow dancing," I stated.

_ "That's not the worst thing in the world," Natasha said,_ tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear. Silence filled the apartment; perhaps we were nervous…maybe I was. I wouldn't have an insight on Natasha's feelings because I wasn't her.

Imagine the surprise I felt when she leaned in and kissed my lips. She tasted delicious, the sweetness from the wine and the brownies mixed well. I suppose my insecurities got the best of me as she pulled back.

"Natasha…" I said, not knowing what else to make of what happened.

"I'm sorry. Do you…Did I make a mistake? Do you not want this? Are you not attracted to me?" She said, her eyes beginning to glisten with tears.

"That's not it. I want this. I want you. It's just…I haven't ever been with a woman," I replied.

"Oh. That's not a problem. I can work with that. So, you haven't had sex-,"

"No, Natasha. I haven't been with a woman. Sex _or_ dating. I'm afraid I'm inexperienced on both parts," I cut her off, glancing down at my hands, embarrassed.

"Erin, it's okay. I _can _work with this. Lucky for you, I know a few things about seducing women and I'm sure dating shouldn't be an issue," Nat said, lifting my head up with a hand. She kissed me again, soft, gentle, almost as if asking permission to continue. I gave in, kissing her back even as she licked my lips for entrance to my mouth. My lips parted open to allow her tongue to slip in. She pulled herself closer, pushing off my leather jacket, showing off my shoulders. Moving her lips, she pressed her mouth to my neck, sucking on a spot; a soft moan escaped my lips.

She shifted our bodies to lie flat on the large couch. She tugged down the sleeves of my sweater dress to let it rest on my hips.

"Are you okay? Tell me if you want to stop," she said.

"I'm fine. Don't stop,"

"Alright. May I remove your bra?" she said, still cautious about my boundaries.

"Yes, you may take it off," I assured her, lifting up so she could reach around and unclasp it. She pulled it from my chest, dropping it to the floor where my jacket lay. She traced a circle around one breast, the pad of her thumb toying with my nipple. I released a pleasurable sight at the touch, gasping when her mouth pressed against my chest. Her tongue made quick swiped over the nipple, one hand kneading the other breast. She repeated the same motions on the neglected breast trailing kisses to my belly button.

Natasha pulled the rest of the dress off, followed by the leggings and my panties; I was now fully naked before her. She spread my legs, her fingers approaching my center.

"Nat…" I said, looking down at her.

"Relax," she told me, the sultry rasp sending tingles through my body, the domination in her tone arousing me. It was enough for me to spread wider for her; she stroked my folds and I let out a moan, which only increased in volume when she inserted a finger, then another, stretching me with a third. She pumped in and out slowly, increasing her pace as time went on.

My orgasm built, threatening to break until she removed her fingers, eliciting a whimper from me.

"Not yet. I want a taste," she said, lowering her mouth to my core. The second her tongue licked me, I released a guttural moan, my thighs quivering, head back and I arched into her. She sucked and licked, my orgasm on edge. Until I couldn't hold back anymore. The dam broke and Natasha took in all of it, cleaning me up before coming back up to kiss me.

"It's my turn. Don't worry. I'll guide you," she said, stripping down. She pulled me up and on top of her, kissing me, out tongues tangling together. I repeated the same things she'd done to my chest, her nails digging into my skin. She lifted one of hands and guided it to her thighs, spreading them and moving my fingers to the right spots.

I did my best to pleasure her, which appeared to be working as she moaned with each touch. I pushed her to the edge, removing my fingers and letting my mouth do the rest of the work. She came undone, a loud moan pouring out of her mouth. I kissed her when she finished and linked our hands.

"Not bad. Want to get more practice in the bedroom?" she said. I nodded and we walked down the hall to her room to play and kiss until the morning light, ending up in each other's arms, my head on her chest, our legs entangled.

"Erin?" Natasha asked, stroking my hair.

"Hmm?"

"Is it too early to ask you to be my girlfriend? I'm aware we haven't gone on a date, but I don't want to lose the chance to claim you as mine," she said.

"No, it's not too early at all. We can go on our first date tomorrow night. For now, I want to cuddle," I answered, burying myself as close I could.

"For how long?" she asked.

"Forever," I said. Natasha kissed the top of my head and we both fell asleep, dreaming of a future where we'd never be apart.


End file.
